User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 2
Stanley grabs the mic again* Hello Just Dancers! Welcome to the second afterparty! In the latest episode of Someone's game, each of you had to become a cooker and prepare something delicious and fruity for the host - Someone10000. And my question is... Did you show off your cooking skills? Alright, let it be! This weekend must be giving you anxiety, as Just Dance 2018 is set to be revealed on Monday (Tuesday for some of you). However, that's not all - in the Gold Dance Glove, we have also experienced the first elimination... of Queen of Snakes, whom I've interviewed with Someone's influence on the questions. Interview Stanley56: Wow! You’ve been eliminated from the show. How does it feel? Queen of Snakes: It feels so crushing to be honest. I can see that I messed up this episode but I really wasn't expecting to go first. Stanley56: It's a fact that there were many players, so the choice was hard. Do you think you deserved to go home? Queen of Snakes: I do think I should have gone home. I was going against such crazy talent and mine was very strange. Stanley56: Seems like you had a bad day. Who do you think should have been eliminated instead and who isn’t an actual ALL-STAR? Queen of Snakes: I think jd12345 should have home home. It felt unfinished and sloppy. Stanley56: I'd rather not be biased, but I think the background was cute anyway. Who do you think has a shot on winning? Queen of Snakes: I think john has a very big chance of winning. He gets so many community votes and his creations are amazing. Same with jdisbae. They're both really good. Stanley attempts to imagine the way John and JDisbae are feeling. Stanley56: In a later episode, one of the eliminated contestants will get a 2nd chance and come back. Do you think you’ll be the one? If you do, what will you do differently in this 2nd chance? Queen of Snakes: Actually when this episode comes, I don't think I'd like to return. I love the show but it's just too much stress. But if I change my mind, I'll try to be more polished and put together. Stanley56: Okay, think it over :). Remember it's just a game and what matters is fun. What to you think was wrong with your Bon Appétit design? Queen of Snakes: It was just so crazy, it was bad. The spikes didn't really say grape and I didn't even white the face out. Stanley56: I personally loved your crazy idea, it was original. Now, before you leave, what was your favourite moment and why? Do you think the show has taught you anything and what will you miss the most? Queen of Snakes: My favorite part was being cast. It was so thrilling to be the best of the best. This time around, I learnt that I should tone it down a little bit and double check my design before I send it. Stanley56: Yes, it must have been an honor to be chosen for such a prestigious contest (XD). Do you have anything to say to the ALL-STARS still playing? Queen of Snakes: Have a great time and don't be a giant purple toothpick like me. :D Stanley56: We will. Oh, don't exaggerate! There's still a chance may see you again later :D. Thanks for answering the questions and good luck! Alright, see you contestants again soon! Hope you all will enjoy E3, the new game's reveal and, of course, the show! A special episode is coming :) Category:Blog posts